Super Robot Wars: Generations
by Gekisou
Summary: When the war for Earth becomes even riskier than before, a group of warriors must come together to save the planet. Pls R&R.
1. SRW G11 Tobe! Gandamu!

**SUPER ROBOT WARS: GENERATIONS**

**SRW G1.1: TOBE! GANDAMU! **(_FLY! GUNDAM!_)

"Osoi zo…" (_Talk about late…_) The white haired youngster tapped impatiently on his radar console. His helmet covered most of his features but his body language and tone of voice told those that were listening in that he wanted action and wanted it now.

"Mo gou fun desu. Ano Senkan wa sugu ni tochya ne." (_Another 5 minutes. That battle ship will be here soon._) The female voice that filtered into the youngster's comm-link assured him. "Daisetsu no okyaku-san desune." (_They are important customers._)

"Hai, hai. Wakateru. Demo, honto ni osoi ze…" (_Yes, yes. __I understand but they are really slow..._)

Suddenly, the radar console lit up. The youngster immediately checked to see if it was their long awaited 'customers'. What he saw worried him instead. "Kono hanin… masaka…" (_These readings… could it be…_)

"Akira-kun! Jion da! Sento chyunbi hajime!" (_Akira! It's the Zeon forces! Prepare for battle!_) The female voice screamed into the youngster's helmet, causing Akira to jerk his head to the right a little.

"Wakate! Uruse!" (_I know that! Shut up!_) Akira immediately did a system check of his FF-S3 Sabrefish. "Yoooooshi! Zen Shisutemu chekku OK da. Deki wa…?" (_Alright! All systems check out. The enemy is…?_)

"Kaku nin. Mitsu Chivvay Taipu Senkan desu. San jyu ki Mobiru Suutsu desu." (_Confirmed. 3 Chivvay Class Battleships and 30 Mobile Suits._) The female operator tried to sound calm but Akira could hear the shaking in her voice.

"Che. Shikatanai ze. Ii patsu kimen dayo!" (_Shit. Nothing we can do about it then. One shot to decide this battle then._) A third voice spoke through the comm-link. It sounded young, yet gruff, like a battle-harden warrior in a young person's body.

"Chokan…" (_Captain…_) Akira's voice trailed as the _Salamis _class cruiser that floated behind his Sabrefish aimed all its weapons at the oncoming Zeon forces.

"Mega Shiryoku Ha… ute!" (_Mega Particle Cannon… fire!_) The Captain's voice cut through the comm-link as the 6 Mega Particle Cannons blasted out at the enemy forces, causing multiple explosions in the distance.

"Senkan hakai kakunin." (_Destroyed battleship confirmed._) The female operator cheered but was cut off by the Captain.

"Anshin hayayi. Ima wa kike! Akira taiin, engosuru." (_It's too early to be relieved. Retreat now. Akira, support us._)

"Ryokai!" _(Understood!_) With that, Akira activated the Sabrefish's thrusters, blasting towards the oncoming fleet. He was immediately greeted by enemy fire from the Zaku-II Mobile Suits that accompanied the Chivvay class battleships.

Akira immediately rolled his Sabrefish to avoid the attacks and launched a few missiles of his own at the attackers. Overall, the only thing keeping him alive was the fact that his fighter was a lot more mobile that the Zeon Mobile Suits.

However, it was not long before one of the Zaku-II units managed to clip the Sabrefish's right wing. "Shimata!" (_Oh crap!_) Akira tried to regain control of his fighter as he spiraled towards one of the Chivaay class battleships.

"Mada mada!" (_It's not over yet!_) With a desperate jerk on his control stick, Akira managed to swerve his fighter away from the huge Zeon battleship. But a Zaku-II appeared almost immediately to his left, rifle aimed at his cockpit.

Everything seemed to turn into slow-motion for Akira as he turned to see the Zaku-II about to fire a shot at him. Suddenly, a pinkish beam of light pierced through chest of the Zaku-II. The Mobile Suit seemed to jiggle a bit before exploding. Akira looked up and saw a white, blue and red Mobile Suit floating towards him.

"Sabrefish no pairoto. Daijoubu desuka?" (_Pilot of the Sabrefish, are you ok?_) Akira heard the voice of a female. She sounded strong and confident and Akira wondered for a second if it was the pilot of the Mobile Suit in front of him.

"Daijoubu da." (_No problem._) Replied Akira as he checked out his ship's systems. "Shisutemu ishyo nashi. Kimi wa dare?" (_All systems are go. Who are you?_)

There was no answer for a second but suddenly a young boy's voice shot through the

comm-link, "Ima wa jikan jyanai. Sento da." (_There's no time now for that. We're fighting._)

Akira noticed that in the short period of time he was talking to the lady, the Mobile Suit had easily taken down 7 Zaku-II MS and was heading to the Chivvay class battleships. It was then that Akira knew he had made a mistake. "Rojyaa!" (_Roger!_) With that, Akira joined the battle with his Sabrefish…

**END OF SRW G1.1**

**NEXT CHAPTER SRW G1.2: MUTEKI NO KYUJIN **(_THE INVINCIBLE GIANT_)


	2. SRW G12 Muteki No Kyoujin

**SRW G1.2: MUTEKI NO KYOUJIN **(_THE INVINCIBLE GIANT_)

Author's note: I've been told that writing in _romanji _then translating is pretty stupid so I will take out all the _romanji_ and do just English dialogue… though I'm wondering what to do with the attacks…

Akira stood there. He looked up in awe of the hangar of the Pegasus-class battleship. Akira took off his helmet and noticed a tall male with black hair, followed by two women, one blonde and one black haired. Akira could see the male was the leader of the group.

"Corporal Yamada, reporting for duty sir." Akira immediately gave a salute.

The male returned the salute. "Lieutenant Bright of the Pegasus-class battleship White Base. Welcome aboard Corporal."

'Lieutenant? In-charge of a prototype battleship?' Thought Akira.

"Mass, Sayla. Welcome aboard." Akira turned to the pretty blonde that spoke to him. She had the same voice as the woman who talked to him earlier in battle.

"Hi… thanks a lot." He then extended his hand to give her a handshake. Which she returned immediately.

"Sayla is in-charge of our communications." Explained Bright. "She was the voice you heard earlier." Akira smiled internally.

"Yashima Mirai." The other woman spoke and extended out her own hand. Akira firmly shook it. "I'm the pilot of White Base." She said, before Bright could open his mouth.

"Amazing…" Akira then turned to look at the two Mobile Suits that had just finished docking in the hangar bay.

"Earth Federation Mobile Suits… I heard rumours but I never thought I would actually see them." Akira said to Bright who had walked next to him by that time.

"The Gundam and Guncannon." Bright then pointed to another Mobile Suit, yet not quite thing behind the Guncannon. "And that is the Guntank. All part of Project V."

It was then that three young men walked up to Bright. "And here come their pilots." Akira could see the height difference in the group. "Pilot of Guntank, Kobayashi, Hayato." Hayato nodded to Akira who returned the favour. "Shiden Kai, pilot of Guncannon."

Kai walked over to Akira and shook his hand. "So, you are the pilot Amuro had to save eh?" A 'cough' from Bright made Kai back off.

"And finally, Gundam's pilot, Amuro Rei." Akira turned to look at the brown haired youngster but Amuro seemed to advert from his gaze. Akira just made a 'hmrph' sound and turned to Bright.

"What is the situation with my unit Lieutenant Bright?"

Bright looked at him and smiled, "Your unit made it to the main fleet. You will be posted to us for the time being. We are heading to Jaburo." Akira just looked on…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lieutenant Azable, we have confirmed that the Trojan Horse has neared Earth's orbit."

The white mask individual stood up and walked to the radar controller. "How long before it prepares to enter orbit?" He looked at the information that displayed on the screen.

"Another 22 minutes." Replied the controller.

A man behind Char immediately stood at attention and spoke, "What is your command?"

Char turned back slowly with a smile and spoke, "Did you really have to ask?" Then, he dramatically swung his arm across, pushing his cape to his back and shouted, "All hands! Prepare to attack the Trojan Horse! We must not fail this time!"

"Roger!" shouted everyone on the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ten minutes to re-entry Bright." Said Mirai as she alternated between looking at her instruments and the outside of the bridge. "It's beautiful…"

"Yes it is…" said Bright and trailed off.

Suddenly, alarms rang in the bridge. "What's going on?!" demanded Bright as he turned to his operators.

"Minosky Particles detected! We're being attacked!" reported Marker as he looked at sensors in front of him. "Best I can tell, it's a Musai class battleship."

"Char…" muttered Bright as he grabbed his uplink to the White Base's internal communications. "We are under attack. All pilots prepare for combat."

Akira reached the hangar almost immediately after the orders, his military training made him react faster than anyone else, what surprised him was that Gundam was already active and ready to go.

"Gundam, take off." Said Amuro as the Mobile Suit blasted off into space.

Akira just shook his head as he activated his Sabrefish's systems. 'Hmm. The techies did a good job.'

"Corporal Yamada, are you ready to go?" Akira smiled upon hearing Sayla's voice.

"Roger that, just give me the all green." Replied the Earth Federation pilot.

"Go!" The Sabrefish blasted out of the White Base hangar the minute Sayla gave the command.

Outside, Akira could see a Musai class battleship nearing the White Base. The Gundam was fighting off a small team of Zaku-IIs. What interested him the most was that one of the Zaku-II was red. "The Red Comet…" muttered Akira as he turned his Sabrefish towards the battle.

'Above?' thought Amuro as he swerved the Gundam out of the way of enemy fire and blasted one of the Zaku-II squarely in the chest, killing the pilot and igniting the reactor, causing a beautiful explosion.

'Behind?' Amuro turned and took aim at the missile that was flying directly at him. Pressing the 'fire' button, the Gundam blasted the missile and the Zaku-II that fired it, destroying both in one shot.

"Good show Amuro, but don't have all the fun." Akira's voice cut through Amuro's thoughts and made Amuro look up. The Sabrefish came flying straight down at one of the Zaku-II and pelted it with cannon fire before finishing it with a missile to the head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Char could tell when he was beat. 'The Gundam Pilot has improved greatly since we first met and that Sabrefish is causing enough chaos to turn the tide.' Suddenly, he noticed that the Guncannon was trying to sneak up on him. Swinging his Zaku-II around, Char fired a missile from his bazooka at Kai's Mobile Suit. The missile impacted against the left cannon of the red Mobile Suit, causing the Guncannon to tumble back into the darkest of space.

Char flew back to the Musai and touched it. "Activate the retreat flare." Immediately, almost all the remaining Zaku-IIs returned to the Musai, all but one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amuro, Kai, Corporal Yamada, we have to start re-entry now. Get back in here!" Sayla shouted into the comm-link.

"2 minutes to re-entry." Said Mirai as she looked at Sayla worriedly. Sayla shook her head in response.

"They'll have to take care of themselves." Said Bright, trying to keep a strong face.

"Hey, don't count me out yet." Kai landed his damaged Guncannon to the left of the White Base bridge and grabbed onto the ship.

"Where's Amuro?"

"Don't know Sayla, lost contact when I got hit by the red Zaku…" replied the purple haired pilot.

"Don't worry about us. We'll make it." A familiar voice came through the comm-link.

"Amuro?! Where are you?" asked Sayla.

"Look to your right." The entire crew looked out of the bridge to see the Gundam using its shield as a re-entry shield. Next to the Gundam was the Sabrefish, that was naturally meant for re-entry. The crew sighed with relief.

Sayla noticed something more that the rest of the crew did not seem to notice. A green streak of energy flying towards Earth in the distance behind the Gundam and Sabrefish. Sayla wondered what it was but kept it to herself, the crew had more problems at the moment.

"Leave to him to think of a way out of this." Muttered Bright with a smile. Then, looking seriously to the front, he shouted, "Continue re-entry, to Jaburo."

The Gundam threw its burnt out shield just before reaching the ground. Amuro leaned back into his seat, he had taken a gamble and lived through the event. Out of his left screen, he could see the Sabrefish flying next to him.

The White Base picked up the two before continuing on its course to Jaburo. Amuro and Akira walked into the bridge to an awaiting crew. "Good job…" muttered Bright, showing a rare emotion of pride. Then, he straightened and his voice turn stern, "But next time, when we order you back, get back here." He then gave a smile to the duo.

"Yes sir!" shouted Akira as he saluted. All Amuro did was nod with little to no enthusiasm.

Bright seemed to ignore and spoke in his stern voice once more, "We have presently landed in Japan. The attack from Char's forces put our en-entry path a little off. We hope to arrive at Jaburo by tomorrow."

As Bright walked back to his seat on the bridge, a short, brown-haired girl ran up to Amuro, grabbed and dragged him away. "Come on Amuro, let's get you something to eat."

Akira looked a little amused as he walked up to Sayla. "Who's the squirt?"

Sayla looked up from her communication screen, took off her headpiece and flipped back her hair. "That's Frau Bow. Amuro's friend from Side 7."

Akira seem thoughtful about it then nodded. "You should get some rest Corporal Yamada."

Akira looked back at Sayla and smiled, "Call me Akira, all my friends do."

Sayla returned the smile before replacing her headpiece. "Then… get some rest Akira." Akira shook his head and turned to walk to the door.

"As you wish, m'lady…"

Akira laid in his bed. He was thinking of Sayla. There was something about her that attracted him to her, he was not sure what. 'Maybe cos she's strong and independent?' With a smirk, Akira drifted into a sleeping state…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarms awoke Akira as he jerked up from the bed. Misty eyed, he vaguely heard Bright shout through the intercom, "… unknown identified robots attacking… move out…"

Rubbing his eyes, Akira grabbed his jumpsuit, quickly put it on along with his boots then ran out of his room and towards the hangar. Once again, the Gundam blasted off the minute he arrived to his cockpit. 'How does that kid keep beating me to the punch?'

"Corp… Akira, ready?"

Akira smiled at Sayla's change to using his name. He quickly scanned his fighter's systems and keyed his comm-link, "Ready to launch bridge."

"Go!" The Sabrefish blasted out of the White Base hangar the minute Sayla gave the command.

Akira almost crashed in a giant 18 metre purple coloured robot with two snake-like heads. "What?!" exclaimed the pilot as he managed to get his Sabrefish to avoid the attack.

Akira blasted his Sabrefish straight up to get a bird's-eye view of the situation. The White Base was being attacked by three odd looking robots. One had two blades stuck in its skull-looking head, one was purple with two snake-like heads and the third was a giant turtle-looking, flying battleship.

"Holy…" muttered Akira as he shot in to attack the purple robot that had a grip on the White Base. Firing off eight of his missiles, he pulled up from the dive to avoid crashing into the robot.

Akira turned to see explosions peppering the robot. "Alright!" Akira snapped his fingers as he shouted out in victory but through the smoke, one of the heads suddenly popped out and fired two laser beams from its eyes. "What? That's not possible." The lasers connected and blew off the Sabrefish's left wing, causing it to lose altitude.

Meanwhile, Amuro was having problems with the skull-like robot. His beam rifle had been exhausted but had caused no damage on the robot other than burn marks. "Sayla! Where are Kai and Hayato?"

"They can't get out of the hangar. One of the robots is blocking the entrance. How are doing?" came the reply from a frantic Sayla.

"Not good, my beam rifle had no effect and it's blocking off my Beam Sabre with its bare arms, I don't think my Vulcan cannons will even dent it."

"I'm down as well." Akira's voice came through the comm-link just as the Sabrefish struck the ground hard.

Meanwhile, the battleship fired huge missiles at the Gundam. Amuro immediately tried to avoid them but as he did, the explosions rocked the area, sending the Gundam flying right into the waiting arms of the skull-like robot.

The skull-like robot put the Gundam is a vice-grip, cracking the gundamium alloy and causing minor electrical shocks within the cockpit.

"Is this the end?" muttered Amuro weakly as control panels in the cockpit started to explosion.

Frau saw Amuro is trouble and shouted out to him, "Amuro… No!!!"

Suddenly, a voice rang out through the plains. "Rocket Punch!"

**END OF SRW G1.2: MUTEKI NO KYOUJIN**

**NEXT TIME ON SRW G1.3: MITSU NO KOKORO, AWASE NO TOKI **(_WHEN THREE HEARTS COMBINE…_)


	3. SRW G13 Mitsu no Kokoro, Awase no Toki

**SRW G1.3: MITSU NO KOKORO, AWASE NO TOKI **(_WHEN THREE HEARTS COMBINE…_)

Author's note: All sentences in _italic_ is translated from Japanese.

The gigantic metal fist smashed through the one of the two snake-like heads, destroying it almost immediately. Akira tracked the fist as it flew to its origin, an 18 metre black and silver robot with a red chest plate. Behind that robot was another, it looked more feminine in design, with breast at its chest.

A voice boomed from the giant turtle-like battleship. "_Mazinger Z! You accursed Kabuto Koji_!" It sounded like a union of a male and female's voice.

'Mazinger Z?' thought Akira as he popped the cockpit's shielding, allowing him to exit the smashed Sabrefish.

Suddenly, the sheet of glass on top of the robot's head retracted and out stood a person in a gaudy red costume with a white helmet. He pointed his middle finger at the giant turtle-like creature. "_Come on, you think I'll let your Kikaijyu (Metal Beast) roam freely? Don't kid with me! Baron Asura!_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is that?!" demanded Bright.

Sayla shook her head in response, "We can't key in on their communication frequency."

"I've never seen a robot quite like that before." Said Mirai. Bright nodded his head in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Alright! Let's rumble!_" shouted Koji as he seat down once more and activated Mazinger Z.

"_Crush him!_" shouted the male/female voice as the two robots ignored the White Base and Gundam and attacked the black robot.

"Rocket Punch!" once more, the robots fist flew out and burst through the purple robot with one snake-like head. The robot had a gapping big hole in its chest, continued walking for a second longer before blowing up in a spectacular fireball.

"_Koji! Look out!_" A female voice emitted from the feminine looking robot.

Akira himself turned to see that the other robot had taken the blades off its skull-like head and was attacking the black robot. The blade struck but snapped in two upon impact.

"_Ha, ha! What are you trying to do? _Koshiryoku Biiiiimuuuu! (Light Particle Beam)" Two yellow beams burst out of the robot's eyes and struck the skull-like robot, promptly blowing it up.

The robot turned to the turtle-shaped battleship. "Breast Fire!" the robot raised its mighty arms into the air and the red breast plate started to glow and then, a burst of red energy shot out and struck the battleship. Within seconds, the point it was hitting started to melt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Baron Asura knew he had little hope of winning against Mazinger Z and its Chogokin Z body. "_Retreat! Retreat!_" ordered the half male, half female abomination as turned away in disgust. He knew that Dr. Hell would not be happy with this turn of events.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The turtle-shaped battleship fled from the scene. "_Where are you going Baron Asura? Come back and fight like a ma… I mean a woma… Garrr…_" At this point Koji started thumping his own helmet. "_Just come back here!_"

"_Koji! Stop that._" Koji turned to look at the robot Aphodite A.

"_But Miss Sayaka!_"

"_We have a lot of explaining to do as it is._" Koji immediately understood Sayaka's meaning and looked out towards the damaged White Base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lovely day at the Saotome Laboratory. Not a cloud in the sky, the perfect time to be testing out the new space exploration, multi-purpose mechanoid.

"_Father, we are ready to test run the combination sequence._"

Professor Saotome was never prouder of his son, Saotome Tatsuto, as he was at this very moment. His son would be the first to test run a new machine powered by the mysterious energy, _Getta Sen_.

"_Go ahead Tatsuto._" Replied Professor Saotome, beside him, his only daughter, Michiru, and youngest son, Genki, and some other local villages, watched on in anticipation.

"Beaa! Jyagaa! Gattai da!" (Bear! Jaguar! Merge!) Of the three jets that streaked across the sky, the yellow and blue ones docked with each other, changing form as they did so. "Tsugi wa, Iiguru!" (Next, Eagle!) The red jet then slowed down and allowed the other two jets to dock into his jet thruster area.

"_Ok Tatsuto! Change!_" ordered Professor Saotome.

"Roger!" Tatsuto pulled back a switch in the jet's cockpit and the three jets slowly changed shape, transforming into a large red, blue and yellow robot.

The other people who were part of Professor Saotome's team cheered. "_Professor! You did it! You succeeded!"_

Professor Saotome smiled and stopped the cheering before saying, "_It wasn't my success, it was our success._" The entire team cheered once more.

Professor Saotome walked up to the controls and spoke into the comm.-link, "_Tatsuto, prepare to do the next configuration… oh and good work._" Professor Saotome was very proud of his son.

"_Roger father._" Replied Tatsuto, he could hear his father's pride and was happy, it was not every day his father was so willing to show his emotions. "Gettaa Wan, chyenji ofu." (Getta One, change off.) As the robot broke up into its individual components, Tatsuto noticed a dark shadow form over him.

"_What in…?_" Tatsuto looked up and saw a large cyborg Pterodactyl flying over him.

Professor Saotome looked up and panicked as the Pterodactyl flew over the jet designated as Eagle. "_They've arrived…_"

The cyborg shot fire out of its mouth and sent Tatsuto's jet diving to the ground below. Michiru, Genki, Professor Saotome and those gathered stared on in shock. Only two shot out of the crowd and ran to the downed jet.

"Saotome Senpai!" Michiru recognized the voice and the two figures that ran up to the ship. A second later, she, Genki and Professor Saotome joined them in running to the jet.

The two young men dragged Tatsuto out of the burning jet as the Pterodactyl, with its mission complete, flew off.

"Senpai… _hold on. Help is coming soon._"

Tatsuto opened his eyes and saw his two juniors from school. Nagare Ryoma, the star soccer player and Jin Hayato, a talented but aloft young man. "_Ryou, I… leave the fate of the Earth… to you._" Tatsuto then closed his eyes and passed on.

"Onisan!" Michiru ran and grabbed her dead brother as Professor Saotome stood there, holding back tears.

Ryoma ran and grabbed Professor Saotome, "_What was that thing?_"

The professor just looked up at Ryoma and shook his head, "_Not now… soon, you,_" at this point, he stuck out his finger and pointed to Hayato and another student, _"and you two must follow me… there is work to be done…_"

**END OF SRW G1.3**

**NEXT TIME ON SRW G1.4: SHYUTSU GEKI! 08 SHYO TAI! **(MOVE OUT! 08TH MS TEAM!)


	4. SRW G14 Shyutsu Geki! 08 Shyoutai!

**SRW G1.4: SHYUTSU GEKI! 08 SHYO TAI! **(MOVE OUT! 08TH MS TEAM!)

Author's note: All sentences in _italic_ is translated from Japanese.

"Yumi hakase. Hajime mashite. Howaito Beesu no Buraito desu. Yoroshiku." (_Professor Yumi. I am Bright from the White Base. Nice to meet you._)

"Kochirakoso." (_Same here._) Sayaka's father, the famed created of the Koshiryoku Engine, raised his hand to shake Bright's own. "_My, you are a young captain._"

Bright firmly grabbed Yumi Hakase's hand and shook his head. "_I am no captain. Just a Lieutenant. Our Captain was killed in the initial ambush on Side 7."_

"_I see…_" Yumi Hakase then turned towards the two younger people standing behind him and the sofa. "_Let me introduce my daughter, Yumi Sayaka._"

A young girl with long hair and a good body in a tight blouse and short ran up. "Sayaka desu. Yoroshiku"

Yumi Hakase sighed like the long suffering he was and then gestured to the other young person, a guy with fiery eyes and gravity-defying hair. "_This is the pilot of Mazinger Z, Kabuto Koji._"

"Yo!" was the young man's reply with a snap of his fingers.

Bright smiled and turned to his trusted crew, "_Let me introduce my team as well then. Pilots are Amuro Rei, Shiden Kai, Kobayashi Hayato and new to the group, Corporeal Yamada Akira._" The four young stood forward.

Bright then gestured to the two leaders, "_Mass Sayla, communications and Yashima Mirai, navigation._"

Yumi Hakase smiled, "_Good to meet you all._" He then turned to Bright, "_Lieutenant Bright, there is something we must discuss…_"

Across the valley, the 08th MS team continued the search for their lost leader Amada Shiro. Two RX-79G and a Hovertank continued through the valley. The mission had been simple, destroy the Zeon prototype Mobile Armour before it had the chance to be completed and inflict incredible damage on Federation forces. Pulling off the mission was another problem altogether.

The team had waited in sniping positions around, where Federation Intelligence suspected the Mobile Armour was being tested. When they finally took their chance, they only managed to damage it as it tried to escape. 2nd Lieutenant Amada had launched his RX-79 after the thing, hanging on to it while using its beam saber to latch on. The Mobile Armour then careened over the mountains into the snowy waste lands below.

While the team felt there was little hope of Shiro's survival, that did not stop them from going on with their search for their mission team leader…

Shiro flipped a button, activating the RX-79's beam saber. The pinkish energy beam shot out of its handle and splashed into the snow below, melting the snow and turning it into a make-shift hot spring.

Poking his head out of his trashed cockpit, he shouted to the person below. "How does it look Aina!" (_Note that I am assuming the entire 08th MS cast talk to each other in English_)

The petite, pretty blonde haired girl dipped her hand into the hot spring and shouted back, "Looks good Shiro! You can turn it off."

Shiro nodded and re-entered his mobile suit to turn off the beam saber. The humming took a while to stop as the weapon shut down. Shiro then exited his mobile suit to join Aina.

"Well, at least you can take a bath now." Said Shiro with a smile. Aina blushed and slowed walked back to her downed mobile armour.

Shiro gave a puzzled look, "Aren't you gonna go in?"

Aina turned and smiled, "You go ahead, I'll bathe later."

Shiro just nodded and walked to the hot spring.

"Do you think the team leader is still alive?" asked the young, short, brown-haired Michel.

The taller blonde-haired guy next to him kept quiet, ignoring him even.

"Eledore? Come on, answer me!" Michel started to whine.

Eledore just turned to the younger soldier, took off his own headset before saying, "I'm trying to concentrate here. You ask one more stupid question and I'll tie you to the guard rail."

That immediately shut Michel up as he went back to the radar system.

Meanwhile, the two RX-79 towered over the hovertank. Giving it support from any unexpected enemies.

"What do you think Sergeant? Do you think he is still alive?"

Karen looked a little peeved at the question. "Sanders! Never ask me such a stupid question again!" This caught Sanders by surprise. "Just because you are called 'The Reaper', doesn't mean this team is going to die any time soon. Remember what he always says?"

Sanders's surprised look continued a few seconds more before he smiled and nodded, "Come back alive, no matter the cost…"

Shiro let out a sigh as he slowly immersed himself into the hot spring and let the hot water surrounded him. He then looked up into the star filled sky. "I wonder if everyone is alright." He muttered outloud.

He heard a soft splash and looked to the direction of the sound. He saw Aina walking towards him, naked. Shiro started blushing as she cuddled next to him.

"Why do you do what you do?" asked Aina as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What?" asked Shiro, a look of bemusement on his face.

"Help others… even if they are the enemy. It's twice you've saved me." Replied the blonde-haired girl.

"I can't condone death. Everyone has a right to live… even if they are the enemy." Replied Shiro as he looked down at the beautiful girl next to him.

"You are just too compassionate to be a soldier, Amada Shiro." Said Aina with a smile.

"I could say the same thing about you." The space between their lips closed. Almost touching when Shiro suddenly stopped. He turned away, "This isn't right… I'm sorry." He stepped out of the pool of water and disappeared behind the mist.

Karen jerked back as her Mobile Suit was thrown to the ground. "What the heck is that?"

Sanders shook his head, "No idea Sarge but they look like giant lizards." With a tap of his finger, he commanded his MS to fire off energy shots from its beam rifle.

The energy beams connected against the giant Mechasaurus but did no damage against its metal armour.

"We are so dead!"

The scream shook Eledore to the core. "Shut up Michel, we aren't dead yet! Go man the gun."

Michel looked up at the veteran and wiped away tears of fear. "But even the Mobile Suits can't hurt them, what chance do we…"

"Shut the fuck up and do it!" This shocked Michel into action and the young soldier ran upside towards the main gun.

Karen dodged an attack from a pterodactyl type mechasaurus. The damage it left behind in the dirt made her thank the gods that she had managed to avoid the attack.

"We cannot keep this up! They're too powerful!" shouted Sanders as he activated the beam saber to try and do some damage.

"Keep trying, we have to survive." Replied Karen as she pulled back to avoid another attack, this time from a tyrannosaurus styled mechasaurus with a drill on its head. She failed to dodge the attack and the mechasaurus drilled through the head of her Mobile Suit. "Oh no…" muttered the red head as she muttered a silent prayer.

"Geeetta Biiiiiimu!" the pinkish energy ray blew a hole through the tyrannosaurus-looking mechasaurus.

"What?" Karen looked up and saw a red, blue and yellow robot with a cape, floating in the air.

"What is that!" asked Michel in a trembling voice.

"Getta Robo…" replied Eledore, whispering the name as if it was the same as the devil's.

"Omatase Rempo shyou tai!" (_Sorry for the wait Confederate team!_)came a voice from Getta Robo.

"Who are you?" asked Karen.

The Getta Robo seemed stunned for a second. Then, mumblings could be heard.

"Oy, Hayato, ore wa eigo wakaranai yo. Dou suru?" (_Hey, Hayato, I don't understand English. What should I do?_)

Another voice could be heard, "Baka… boku wa makese." (_Idiot… leave it to me._)

The first voice shot back, "Ore wa baka jyaneen dayo! Demo, wakata, tanomu. (_I'm not an idiot! But, I understand, I leave it in your capable hands._)

Karen and Sanders just looked at each other. "What in…?"

"Hey, I don't understand Japanese… if the team leader was here…" muttered Sanders.

The second voice rang out of Getta Robo. "We are the Getter Team from Saotome Research Facilities. The creatures you fight are enemies that are known to us and we have prepared for them. Leave them to us."

"What?" muttered Karen as Getta Robo split into three different jets and took to the air.

Hayato pulled back a level in his cockpit and shouted, "Chyaaaaaanggi, Gettaaaa Tsu!" At a tremendous speed, the three machines rammed into each other in the sky, blue, red, then yellow.

"What are they doing? Suicide!" demanded Sanders as he saw the scene unfold in front of him.

"No… it's their method of combination." Replied Karen.

From the sky, Getta Robo Two fell towards the pterodactyl type mechasaurus, drill spinning and aiming for its head. The monster launched two missiles at the robot.

"Muda da!" (_Pointless attempt!_) shouted Hayato as Getta Robo Two suddenly separated into five different forms. The missiles passed harmlessly through them before they returned into a body again.

"Getta! Doriiiiiiiiiru!" with that shout, the drill struck the mechasaurus's head, and drilled right through it, killing it on the spot.

Sanders fell back into his seat, "I can't believe what I just saw…"

The mechasaurus exploded and in the smoke and flame, stood Getta Robo Two, victorious against the enemy once more.

A loud rumbling noise could be heard and as those present looked up into the sky, the White Base came in through the clouds.

"_This is Captain Bright of the White Base! MS 08th team and Getter Team, welcome to the independent force._"

**END OF SRWG1.4**

**NEXT TIME, SRWG1.5: HAJIME! SUUPAA ROBOTO DAISAKKUSEN! **(STARTING! SUPER ROBOT WARS!)


End file.
